Nothing
by RIAADVD
Summary: Regalo del Mes del amor para "Nekane Lawliet". Foro Saint Seiya: pasado, presente y futuro. Nada debe interponerse entre nosotros, es por eso que tenemos que solucionar las cosas esta noche.


El desorden que invadía la habitación era realmente grande. Cajas, muebles y un montón de cachivaches invadían el piso de granito de aquel cuarto. Una chica de apariencia joven, se encontraba sacando de una de las cajas que estaban en el suelo, varios adornos chinos para después colocarlos en una vitrina que se encontraba en una esquina.

La joven volteó a ver la hora en el reloj de la pared y notó que ya eran casi las diez de la noche, por lo que se apresuró a terminar de colocar los adornos que quedaban dentro de la caja, en la estantería antes, de que su esposo llegara y encontrara que todavía la cena no estaba lista.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la chica demostró sus grandes habilidades culinarias y preparó una pasta que hubiera satisfecho al más exigente de los reyes y dejado boquiabierto a más de un chef superestrella. Después de eso la joven comenzó a poner los platos en la recién colocada mesa de caoba con una expresión cansada en el rostro.

Durante su tarea, la muchacha volteó en uno de sus trajines con los platos, al espejo de cuerpo completo que había instalado en la puerta de atrás de la cocina y se detuvo un momento a observar como su reflejo le devolvía aquella mirada cansada y algo mayor para su edad.

Shunrei suspiró con fuerza al notar como el esfuerzo y las frustraciones de los años le habían pasado factura, pues su cuerpo parecía ya el de una mujer que rondaba los treinta y tantos años, en vez de los veinte y tres que ella ostentaba.

En lo más profundo de su ser sabía que no debía de sentirse insegura por su apariencia, ya que el hombre que amaba todavía seguía con ella. Pero por más que quisiera evitarlo, las inseguridades resonaban en las profundidades de su mente cada vez que miraba su cuerpo.

Había veces en que se sentía muy insegura de sí misma, tanto que temía que Shiryu la dejara por alguien más, cosa que de solo imaginarla hacia que se le aguaran los ojos, pues últimamente el caballero estaba tan ocupado con el nuevo trabajo que había conseguido, que se mostraba muy desatento con ella, haciendo que Shunrei se asustara, pues cada día que pasaba, sentía que lo perdía más.

Al escuchar el ruido de la puerta principal que indicaba la llegada de su marido, Shunrei se apresuró a limpiarse los ojos y terminar los platos que faltaban para iniciar la cena mientras escuchaba los pasos que se acercaban al comedor de la cocina.

Cuando Shiryu entró a la habitación tenía un aspecto bastante deplorable, Shunrei pudo apreciar que sus ojos se encontraban bastante rojos y que su mirada se mostraba cansada y algo perdida, eso sin mencionar que tenía el cabello algo desordenado, muy distinto desde que se lo había cortado para ingresar a la oficina.

Shiryu se sentó con un golpe seco y Shunrei fue a servirle un vaso de agua inmediatamente después, dándole un beso a la mejilla luego de que terminara de llenarlo, al cual este se mostró indiferente.

La pelinegra apretó los puños y se mordió el labio inferior para aguantar las ganas de llorar, mientras se armaba de valor para hablarle al joven chino:

— Hola cariño ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? —preguntó ella con voz aguda.

— Terrible —comentó el dragón de manera seca.

— Vamos, estoy segura de que no fue tan malo —dijo la chica sentándose a comer en frente del chico.

— Si lo fue —insistió el drago con el ceño fruncido—. Tuve que entregar cientos de informes hoy, sin mencionar que las reuniones que programa el presidente son realmente ridículas ¿Quién hace una reunión a la hora del almuerzo? —soltó Shiryu indignado y elevando la voz.

Shunrei continuó comiendo en silencio mientras escuchaba las quejas de su marido, pues en el pasado tuvo malas experiencias cuando lo interrumpía en su monologo en contra de su oficina, a tal punto que una vez obligó a Shiryu a dormir en un motel debido a la manera en que le alzó la voz.

Por fin luego de que Shiryu terminara de comer, fue que Shunrei se animó a seguir hablando, pues el pelinegro se había calmado lo suficiente como para entablar una conversación con él:

— Yo creo que deberías tomarte unas vacaciones Shiryu, siento que estas muy estresado con tu trabajo —propuso la joven con amabilidad en su mirada.

El miro con horror a la joven, casi como si se le hubiera propuesto algo indecente y completamente exaltado le contestó:

— ¿De qué hablas Shunrei? ¿Tienes idea de lo que me costó conseguir este puesto de vicepresidente en la empresa? No puedo irme de vacaciones solo porque lo desee, además de que estamos en periodo de evaluaciones y dentro de poco es la mía y no puedo permitirme fallar, así que lo siento, pero no —contestó cortante el dragón mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

Shunrei bajo la cabeza con algo de tristeza al escuchar la respuesta de su marido y al ver como este se dirigía al cuarto para cambiarse dejándola a ella que se encargara de los platos. No es que le molestara hacerlo sola, estaba acostumbrada desde hace tiempo a ello, pero hacia tanto que el dragón se había ofrecido a ayudarla que ya parecía solo un buen recuerdo en su memoria.

Luego de terminar de recoger las cosas, ella se encaminó a su habitación, en donde encontró al dragón profundamente dormido. Suspirando abatida, Shunrei comenzó a cambiarse de ropa. Había pasado ya algún tiempo desde que Shunrei había dejado de sentir a su marido en lecho, incluso cuando hacían el amor sentía que faltaba algo que según ella se había perdido.

Se recostó a su lado pegándose a su espalda, esperando que sintiera su presencia con esto, pero el dragón permaneció inerte ante el contacto de la piel de la chica. En silencio Shunrei dejo recostó su cabeza a la espalda del dragón mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla en silencio.

_There's something I wanna say  
Something that I've been holding back  
Can't let it go another day  
Let me start by saying that_

Shunrei apagó la radio molesta al escuchar esa canción, ya que reflejaba perfectamente sus emociones y sinceramente no estaba de humor para seguir llorando, que ya bastante de eso tenía últimamente.

Parecía mentira que fue tan solo hace tres días que ella y el dragón habían peleado. Pero la realidad era que las palabras que había dicho el pelinegro todavía estaban grabadas en su memoria.

Ella no lograba entender cuál fue su error, pues lo único que había propuesto era que quería tener hijos en un futuro próximo, ya que quería expandir su familia algún día. Aparentemente el dragón no lo veía de esa manera, ya que los ojos de Shiryu se abrieron como platos ante el horror de esa propuesta, y con un "No" rotundo dijo que no quería tener hijos por ahora.

Por supuesto que después de eso ella no podía haberse quedado callada, con lo que siguieron una serie de pros y contras por parte de la pareja acerca de los beneficios de tener hijos, los cuales terminaron por hacer que ambos durmieran en habitaciones separadas aquella noche.

Desde entonces Shunrei se preguntaba cual sería el final entre ella y el dragón, esperaba que al final las cosas se solucionaran, pues Shiryu se estaba tornando demasiado obseso con su trabajo y cada día le dedicaba menos tiempo a la chica.

**DIN DON**

El sonido del timbre la saco de sus cavilaciones, por lo que la pelinegra se encaminó hacia la entrada arrastrando los pies. Al abrir la puerta esperaba encontrarse a cualquier persona, pero al que vio la dejo con la boca abierta.

— Buenos días señora, vengo a traerle una gran oferta por parte de…

— ¿Kanon? —preguntó Shunrei anonadada por la presencia del hombre griego en frente su casa.

— La empresa… ¿Huh? —el peli azul detuvo su monologo al escuchar su nombre por parte su cliente.

— ¿Kanon, eres tú? —comentó la pelinegra sin poder creérselo y con una cara de felicidad.

— ¿Shunrei? —soltó el joven con incredulidad al ver a la chica en frente de él.

— ¡Kanon! —fue lo último que dijo Shunrei antes de lanzarse a abrazar al peli azul.

_And truth is that I realize, love is fading from your eyes  
Don't know how it came to this, but we gonna get it fixed tonight  
Cus nothing, nothing,  
Nothing, is worth losing you_

_Tell me what could the problem be, that's got you drinking way too much  
What could it be 'bout us  
Don't you tell me not right now, I can't let it go  
(I can't let it go, no I can't let it go, Oh nooo)_

Shiryu apagó la radio con algo de rudeza, para no tener que seguir escuchando aquella canción que le provocaba tantas cosas. El pelinegro dejo por un momento el trabajo que tenía en su computadora, para apoyar su codo derecho en su escritorio y agarrarse el puente de su nariz con su pulgar y dedo índice.

Parecía mentira que alguien que había peleado contra los mismos dioses no podía controlar los problemas dentro de su matrimonio. A veces Shiryu se sorprendía a sí mismo por la manera a como habían llegado las cosas entre él y Shunrei. Shiryu miró en su escritorio una vieja fotografía en la cual él y Shunrei estaban cortando un pedazo de pastel del día de su boda.

Aquella memorias traían a su mente recuerdos que hacía tiempo había olvidado y que ahora le causaban un gran pesar y remordimiento, al notar la manera en cómo estaban yendo las cosas entre él y su esposa.

En el fondo Shiryu sabía que no tenía que haber reaccionado de la manera en que lo hizo cuando Shunrei mencionó que quería tener hijos, pero es que la sola idea de tener un muchacho le asustó, pues no se sentía listo para asumir la responsabilidad de cuidar a un bebe. Su maestro se hubiera avergonzado de la manera en que Shunrei y él discutieron después de que abriera la boca, a dios gracias él se encontraba viviendo con su esposa Nekane en China como para regañarlo por lo sucedido, pero aun así no evitaba que se sintiera pésimo por lo ocurrido.

Luego de que Saori trajera de regreso a los caballeros dorados, cada uno tomo su destino para vivir una vida normal a su manera, luego de que los dioses le garantizaran que ahora habría un periodo pacifico en la tierra.

Shiryu respiró hondo y con tristeza al recordar lo felices que Shunrei y él eran al principio de su relación, y llegó a la conclusión de que ella no se merecía que la trataran de esa manera, por lo que se prometió a si mismo hablar con ella en cuanto saliera de la oficina.

Antes de ponerse de nuevo con el trabajo, el joven dragón decidió tomarse un pequeño trago del whisky que le habían regalado hace un mes y tenía en la nevera de su oficina esperando ser usado. Luego de probar el sabor tan particular de la bebida, Shiryu decidió tomarse otro trago mientras ponía de nuevo la radio, pues sentía que aquella canción merecía la pena ser escuchada por lo menos hasta el final.

_What can I do to help you see,  
That there's no need for jealousy or insecurities  
I'll do anything you want  
You can even have the password to my phone_

— Ya basta —dijo Shunrei mientras apagaba la radio y después se encaminaba a servir un café.

— ¡Oye, lo estaba escuchando! —se quejó Kanon mientras veía como Shunrei le ponía algo de azúcar a su tasa.

— No deberías escuchar tonterías Kanon —comentó la pelinegra con frialdad mientras se sentaba en la silla del comedor.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? Es una canción muy bonita —explicó el griego con entusiasmo y tomando un sorbo de su café después de decir esto.

— Porque no me gustan las canciones tristes —dijo la chica suspirando con tristeza.

Claro está que esa no era la razón por la que no le gustaba la canción, pero por supuesto que no iba a hablar de eso con Kanon, considerando que apenas hace una hora que lo había invitado a su casa luego de que pasaran más de dos años sin verlo y ese tipo de detalles no se los contaba a nadie si era posible.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que veía a alguno de los caballeros que Shunrei simplemente no puedo contener las ganas de abalanzarse sobre el griego en cuanto lo vio, ya que solo su rostro le trajo recuerdos de cuando él y el resto de sus compañeros (Incluyendo a su padre), fueron revividos aquel bello día por Saori, quien ahora pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en Grecia con cierto castaño que pronto iba a ser padre, según le había comentado la chica hace algunas semanas por teléfono, para su gran sorpresa.

La risa de Kanon la sacó de sus pensamientos, pues el peli azul estaba mirándola con una mueca divertida en sus ojos que nunca se imagino que poseyera, ya que solo conocía un poco debido a los relatos de Shiryu de él y de cómo se había portado con ella cuando se conocieron ¿Qué tanto había cambiado el chico en estos años?

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Kanon dejo de reírse y se aclaró la garganta para responderle a Shunrei con una mirada divertida.

— Es solo que me dio gracia que pensara que es una canción triste.

— Ah ¿No lo es? —preguntó la muchacha un poco extrañada y haciendo sonreír mas al gemelo.

— Eso depende de cómo la oigas Shunrei, para mi es una canción que te está dando un consejo, solo eso; creo que esa canción está tratando de expresar que la mejor forma de solucionar los problemas de pareja es hablarlos entre ellos mismos en primer lugar ¿No crees? —dijo el griego con una mirada conciliadora.

Shunrei se quedo callada ante la explicación de Kanon, pues nunca habría esperado que un comentario tan inocente pudiera afectarle tanto. Si, la verdad era que nunca se había detenido a pensar si valdría la pena discutir sus problemas con Shiryu, al final el miedo siempre se sobreponía a ella y terminaba por pensar que era una mala idea, cosa que siempre llevaba a una peor conclusión de la que esperaba.

La verdad es que si se ponía a pensar un poco, tal vez la solución a todos sus problemas era enfrentar al dragón cara a cara, de lo contrario seguiría corriendo asustada hacia su inevitable destino con su marida y la verdad era que Shunrei estaba dispuesta a pelear por su matrimonio fuera como fuera.

— Tienes razón Kanon —aseguró Shunrei decidida.

— Gracias —dijo contento el peli azul mientras miraba un punto de la pared.

— ¿Y ahora que vas a hacer? —preguntó curiosa al notar que el griego miró el reloj que estaba en la pared del comedor.

— No nada, lo que pasa es que creo que ya me tengo que ir, tengo que seguir vendiendo estos productos médicos o mi jefe me matara —bromeó él mientras se ponía una mano en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Shunrei rió un poco ante el comportamiento infantil del gemelo, pues siempre se lo imagino bastante serio y ahora resultaba que se comportaba como una versión mayor de Seiya.

— Esta bien, pero antes de irte dame uno de esos productos, es lo menos que puedo hacer para compensar que hayas perdido más de una hora en ventas mientras hablaba conmigo.

— ¿En serio? ¿Pero oye Shunrei, no será mucha molestia para ti? No quiero que te sientas obligada a hacer nada —aclaró el geminiano con algo de pena.

— Descuida, pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa… ¿Me puedes decir algo? —preguntó ella con algo de malicia en su voz.

— Claro —soltó el caballero sin pensar y con entusiasmo en su voz.

— ¿Quién es la afortunada?

Kanon en realidad no se esperaba esa pregunta por parte de la muchacha, por lo que su primera reacción fue ponerse rojo como tomate maduro, para después comenzar a abrir la boca sin emitir ningún sonido ante una muy divertida Shunrei, quien contemplaba las reacciones del gemelo con mucha diversión.

— ¡Así que era eso! ¡Ya sabía yo que te estabas portando muy raro! —dijo muy emocionada y con picardía la pelinegra.

— Yo… este… —el gemelo sinceramente no sabía dónde meterse ante los comentarios de Shunrei.

— ¡Ah, no! ¡Ni se te ocurra inventarte una excusa tonta, dime quien es y como la conociste! —exigió la mujer mientras colocaba sus brazos en sus caderas y adoptaba una pose desafiante que hizo que Kanon pasara saliva fuerte.

— Esta bien, se llama Lawliet, la conocí hace unos meses mientras estaba repartiendo de casa en casa ¿Cómo supiste que estaba con alguien? —preguntó el gemelo con las mejillas rojas.

— Las mujeres tenemos nuestros secretos, aparte de que nunca te había visto con una actitud como la que me mostraste hoy, por lo que deduje que algo te debió haber pasado para que cambiaras ¿Y qué otra cosa puede ser que no sea amor? —comentó la chica muy emocionada por la noticia.

Kanon (si era posible) se sonrojo aun mas ante el comentario de la chica, pues solamente su hermano conocía que tenía una novia y eso que le había costado bastante decírselo a él en primer lugar.

— ¿La amas mucho no? —dijo curiosa Shunrei al ver los ojos de Kanon.

— Mas que a mi vida —aseguró el gemelo con la cara muy roja y algo de vergüenza en su tono, pero con gran decisión en su voz.

— Me alegro.

Shunrei después acompañó a Kanon hasta la puerta, en donde le dio un beso y un abrazo de despedida, deseándole mucha suerte en su relación con su chica a la vez que esperaba que volviera algún día a visitarla de nuevo. Luego de que por fin se fuera el joven griego, Shunrei se propuso hablar con Shiryu en cuanto llegara del trabajo, en donde tal vez entonces pudieran poner en claro varios puntos sobre la mesa, pero antes de que siguiera pensando en lo que iba a decirle al dragón, encendió de nuevo la radio, pues quería darle una nueva oportunidad a la canción que tanto había despreciado anteriormente, pero que ahora la había motivado a resolver sus problemas por ella misma.

* * *

Al llegar a casa un poco más tarde de lo usual, Shiryu notó que todo se encontraba en una calma muy inusual, que hacia crecer en el dragón un extraño presentimiento que no podía reconocer. Luego de dejar su portafolio y su abrigo en la entrada, se dirigió a paso lento hacia la sala, pues era el único lugar de la casa que todavía tenía la luz encendida.

En la habitación se podía contemplar que no había nadie a primera vista y que la luz que había visto el dragón provenía de una pequeña mesa que se encontraba al lado del sofá y tenía una lámpara amarilla encendida, la cual iluminaba una foto con su resplandor.

Shiryu tomo la foto en sus manos y notó que era un antiguo retrato de él y Shunrei en Rozan, en donde se podía apreciar la antigua casa que ellos habían habitado en el pasado, pero que ahora pertenecía al maestro y a su esposa.

Un sonido a sus espaldas reveló que no estaba solo, por lo que volteó su rostro para encontrar la mirada triste de Shunrei. Shiryu tragó un poco de saliva, pues de repente todo su valor para hablar con su esposa se había ido a la basura con solo mirarla. La joven no dio atención al nerviosismo del dragón y se dirigió a paso lento hasta colocarse a su lado, en donde aprovechó para colocar su cara en brazo y mirar la foto que tenía en sus manos.

Shunrei tenía una mirada inexpresiva mientras observaba la imagen, cosa que hizo que Shiryu se preocupara por su estado emocional, pues no era normal ver a la pelinegra en esas condiciones. Fue después de unos minutos que la chica comenzó a moverse, pues empezó a acariciar el brazo del dragón con suavidad mientras seguía teniendo sus ojos fijos en la fotografía.

— ¿Recuerdas esa época verdad? —preguntó ella sin apartar su mirada del papel.

Shiryu respiró profundamente, pues de repente se le había formado un nudo en su garganta que le impedía hablar correctamente.

— Si —respondió él con voz ronca—. Fue antes de mudarnos para Tokio, cuando… cuando estábamos de novios.

Un ruido extraño hizo que mirara hacia abajo, notando con gran dolor como Shunrei seguía en la misma posición, pero esta vez sus ojos derramaban una pequeña corriente de lágrimas que caía en silencio por sus mejillas. La muchacha miró a Shiryu de una manera tal, que el dragón sintió como se le doblaban las rodillas ante la mirada triste de su esposa.

— ¿Qué paso Shiryu? —preguntó ella con la voz quebrada.

Shiryu sabía que no era una pregunta fácil de responder, ya que ella se refería no solo a su matrimonio, sino a ese sentimiento que ambos compartían desde jóvenes y que ahora estaba sufriendo. Se asustó al pensar en los que los llevo a esa situación ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido? Su amor por su carrera lo había llevado a sacrificar lo más importante que tenia, lo más importante que había tenido en la vida: su amor por la mujer que amaba.

El joven chino abrazó con fuerza a su amada, quien solo se limito a seguir llorando en silencio en los brazos de su marido, mientras que el calor de sus brazos hacia que se tranquilizara lentamente.

— No lo sé —respondió finalmente él, haciendo que ella lo mirara de nuevo—. Pero lo siento Shunrei, perdóname por ser tan tonto, obsesivo y… y…

— ¿Desconsiderado? —añadió ella con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba los ojos.

— Eso también.

Shunrei se rió un poco, logrando que los ánimos subieran y que Shiryu se sintiera mejor al notar en cambio en el humor de su esposa.

— Quiero cambiar las cosas Shunrei, no quiero perder lo más importante que tengo ¿Me das otra oportunidad? —pidió el joven suplicante.

Al principio Shunrei se mantuvo en silencio, logrando que los nervios se le pusieran al caballero, pero después de un rato la chica abrazó con fuerza al chico, para después darle un gran beso en los labios, cosa que él recibió encantado.

— Esta bien, pero tendrás que convencerme aun mas para estar totalmente de acuerdo —susurró ella en su oído antes de lanzarse a él de nuevo.

* * *

— No entiendo porque te gusta tanto esa canción mama, ya son varias veces que la has puesto —comentó un joven mientras comía su cereal.

Shunrei miró a su hijo de manera divertida mientras lavaba los platos, pues era obvio que él todavía no entendía el significado de aquellas palabras como para darse cuenta de la profundidad de estas.

— Algún día te lo contare Dohko, algún día lo haremos tu papa y yo —comentó ella dejándose llevar por las letras restantes de la melodía.

_Because nothing, nothing  
Should come between us  
Trust in me  
Trust in me_

_We should cherish every moment like it's the last_  
_Trust in me_  
_Trust in me_

**N/A:** Espero no haberme pasado de dramático, realmente me esforcé para impresionarte Nekane. Al principio no se me ocurría nada, pero luego de ver que entre tus historias se encontraba Shiryu, decidí inventar un poco, por lo que aquí está loca historia jeje. Ojala hayas tenido una felices fechas con la gente que te quiere, gracias por participar en el foro y nos estamos escribiendo. La cancion en este fic es de Janet Jackson y se titula Nothing, perteneciente a la banda sonora de Why did i get married too?


End file.
